People are increasingly utilizing a variety of computing devices, including portable devices such as tablet computers and smart phones. These devices typically often include touch-sensitive displays enabling a user to provide input to a device through contact with a display screen. These touch sensitive displays typically include an insulator such as glass, coated with a transparent conductor above a display for a graphical user interface. Since the human body is an electrical conductor, touching the surface of the screen results in a distortion of the screen's electrostatic field, which is measurable as a change in capacitance. This measurable change in capacitance is used to detect the presence and location of a touch within the display area. The ability to effect a change in capacitance, however, is not limited to only one side of the transparent conductor making a touch sensitive display susceptible to measuring false inputs from objects on all sides.